


room 9

by vmon_89



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Related, Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Texting, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmon_89/pseuds/vmon_89
Summary: just before the start of his freshman year at an arts focused university, felix gets the great idea to start a group chat between him and the other boys that will be sharing in the dorm room he's in. from there, well, he guessed that he would just have to wait and see what happened next.





	1. one: lix00 created the chat the strays

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have yet another chat fic. I hope this gets me in the swing of writing again. Stray Kids for something new. Let's go. This is a very short introductory chapter to just get to know the characters a little.

Lix00 created the chat The Strays.   
  
Lixx00 added _ChrisBang_ , _WooIdol_ , _Minnie_ , _NotHanSolo_ , _Binnie_ , _Hyunj_ , and _BornSeunger_.

**Lix00:**  
okay, i think that’s everyone? maybe. yes? no? head count…   
  
**ChrisBang:**  
uh what is this?   
  
**Minnie:**  
felix! from orientation, right? we sat next to one another i think   
  
**Lix00:**  
yeah we did!   
  
**ChrisBang:**   
you're freshmen? how did you get my contact?   
  
**Lix00:**  
ahh, the front desk gave me everyone's campus messenger contacts. we're all going to be sharing a dorm together at the start of term! we're the strays without dorm partners. i think they said there's four in a room and then two rooms to a suite.   
  
**Lix00:**   
i thought we could get to know one another since we're going to spend a lot of time together!   
  
**Binnie:**  
right. i'm muting this.   
  
**Lix00:**  
oh :(   
  
**Hyunj:**  
i think this is a great idea. but i have no idea who everyone is…   
  
**Lix00:**   
right! i'm felix. freshman. dance major.   
  
**ChrisBang:**  
i'm chris. or chan, i guess. senior. music composition.   
  
**Hyunj:**   
hyunjin. freshman. dance!   
  
**WooIdol:**   
woojin. senior. vocals   
  
**ChrisBang:**   
oh, hey! i didn't realize you were here   
  
**WooIdol:**   
yeah i guess i am   
  
**BornSeunger:**  
seungmin. freshman. vocals!   
  
**WooIdol:**  
nice   
  
**NotHanSolo:**   
jisung. most people call me han. music production   
  
**NotHanSolo:**  
oh freshman. we should have a chat just for the freshmen.   
  
**Minnie:**  
ah, minho. junior. dance. i helped lead the dance major orientation _@ChrisBang_   
  
**ChrisBang:**  
gotcha   
  
**NotHanSolo:**  
_@Binnie_ is changbin. he's a sophomore in music production. he's not much of a group chat person. 

Felix started a new chat with _Binnie_

**Felix:**  
hi! i hope i didn't make you uncomfortable with adding you to the chat. i just thought it might be nice.   
  
**Felix:**  
oh. okay…

freshMEN

**Lix00:**  
changbin never responded :/   
  
**NotHanSolo:**  
don't take it personal, lix. he's probably busy. he barely responds to me and i've known him for years.   
  
**Lix00:** oh ok   
  
**BornSeunger:**  
you guys are missing chan and woojin tell about their freshman orientation disaster! come back to the gc

The Strays

**ChrisBang:**  
there was fruit bunch and chips EVERYWHERE. i thought the coordinator was going to start blowing steam out of her ears   
*punch   
  
**Hyunj:**   
bunch ...   
  
**WooIdol:**  
it was an accident, i swear. before chris can convince you otherwise. it was.   
  
**ChrisBang:**  
don't listen to him, children   
  
**NotHanSolo:**   
it's not even been two hours and our dads are already fighting

NotHanSolo changed _WooIdol_ to _Dad_ , NotHanSolo changed _ChrisBang_ to _Appa_

**Appa:**  
._. i knew you were going to be trouble   
  
**NotHanSolo:**   
who me? never 0:)   
  
**Lix00:**  
i feel like i missed so much   
  
**BornSeunger:**  
that's what you get for spacing out on us.   
  
**Minnie:**   
ahh i'll be back later. i have to head to work   
  
**Hyunj:**  
what's this? a real adult doing real adult things? right in front of my salad   
  
**Dad:**   
no memes!   
  
**Appa:**   
nO mEmEs!   
  
**Lix00:**   
nO mEmEs!   
:D   
  
**Appa:**   
felix, i think this is the start of a beautiful friendship

Felix and Binnie

**Binnie:**  
sorry i didn't reply. i was listening to music and didn't realize   
  
**Felix:**  
oh! that's ok  
i just didn't want to make you uncomfortable   
i found out they were sticking a bunch of us who didn't have room requests together and thought it might be fun.   
we're planning on meeting up for ice cream here once chris picks up his little brother from the airport   
will you go too?   
  
**Binnie:**  
uhm   
  
**Felix:**  
you don't have to   
  
**Binnie:**  
no, it's ok.  
i can for a little while. i work later.  
  
**Felix:**  
really? that's great!  
:D


	2. two: hyunjin created the chat rms changlix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some more chatter and setting things up. plus ice cream. and maybe dates.

The Strays

 ******Minnie:**  
look who i'm with today!  
  
  
**Hyunj:**  
where are you guys? why did you go without us? rude asses  
  
**Dad:**  
chris and i are hanging out with his little brother. he's pretty cool. he's going to go to uni with us  
he skipped his last year of hs  
  
**Lix00:**  
oh that's awesome! _@Appa_ how come you didn't introduce the rest of us? :(  
  
**Dad:**  
you can meet him later. chris is driving right now  
  
**BornSeunger:**  
i feel left out of the love fest. everyone's hanging out with someone else  
  
**NotHanSolo:**  
i'm not  
  
**Hyunj:**  
same  
  
**Lix00:**  
you guys know what that means  
  
**Hyunj:**  
meet you guys there in 20?  
  
**NotHanSolo:**  
on my way!  
  
**BornSeunger:**  
me too!  
wait where are we going?

****

**Appa:**  
where'd everyone go?

Aussie Bros

 **Channie:**  
ay yo lix. where you guys go off to?  
  
**Lixie:**  
  
ice cream!  
hyunjin says hi, obviously  
minho and changbin showed up, too. you guys should join us!  
  
**Channie:**  
maybe we will. innie wants to get his room assignment first so we're at the uni

Captain Kanga

 **Squirrel:**  
CHRIS! you need to ge to the ice cream shop like now. right now.  
now.  
now now  
  
**Roo:**  
why? what's happening?  
  
**Squirrel:**  
i think changbin is flirting with felix  
he had some ice cream on his face and changbin wiped it off and felix blushed  
also minho looks really cute today  
i thought you should know

Hyunjin created the chat RMS Changlix  
  
Hyunjin added _Chris_ , _Minho_ , _Seungmin_ , _Jisung_ , _Woojin_ , and _Changbin_

 **Hyunjin:**  
shit no!

Hyunjin kicked _Changbin_  
  
Hyunjin added _Jeongin_

The Strays

 **Binnie:**  
what the fuck was that  
  
**Hyunj:**  
nothing. go back to your music. ignore us. <3  
  
**Binnie:**  
now you want me to ignore the chat  
  
**Lix00:**  
what was what?  
  
**NotHanSolo:**  
don't worry about it.  
so, who is going to go to the start of term bonfire?  
  
**Minnie:**  
i have to go. part of the whole being on the orientation team or something.  
  
**Lix00:**  
we'll come support you!

RMS Changlix

 **Hyunjin:**  
you guys saw it too right??!?,!?!????????  
  
**Chan:**  
saw what?  
  
**Jisung:**  
binnie was so… SOFT. what the hell  
i have never seen im smile at someone like that before  
  
**Seungmin:**  
i don't really know him so i can't say.  
but it was super cute how they were so touchy the whole time.  
i don't think they left one another's side after changbin got there  
  
**Minho:**  
why is this chat a thing? why are we doing this?  
  
**Jeongin:**  
so we can talk about them without them knowing. obviously.  
  
**Jisung:**  
see? the little one gets it  
  
**Jeongin:**  
i'm not that much younger than you!  
  
**Jisung:**  
did you hear something?

Felix and Binnie

 **Binnie:**  
hey, felix  
  
**Felix:**  
hey binnie! what's up?  
  
**Binnie:**  
i made that mix cd we were talking about  
if you wanted to come pick it up  
  
**Felix:**  
oh! yeah!  
that would be great. after dinner?  
  
**Binnie:**  
yeah.  
or before. you can eat with us if you want  
  
**Felix:**  
are you sure?  
  
**Binnie:**  
yeah, i'm sure  
i'll send you the address

Ji and Mi

 **Sun:**  
so  
  
**Min:**  
so  
  
**Sun:**  
i think we should get everyone together again soon  
  
**Min:**  
you just want a chance to spy on changbin and felix again  
  
**Sun:**  
i would never  
so you admit there's something to spy on.  
  
**Min:**  
i never said such a thing  
  
**Sun:**  
Minho Lee  
  
**Min:**  
since when do you know my last name  
  
**Sun:**  
nevermind that  
i'm going to get burgers. want to go?  
  
**Min:**  
are the others coming?  
  
**Sun:**  
no  
  
**Min:**  
ok

freshMEN

 **NotHanSolo:**  
i think… i'm on a date with minho  
  
**Lix00:**  
afl;ajlkjadflajl  
what ?!?!?  
  
**BornSeunger:**  
since when do you like minho  
  
**Hyunj:**  
are you kidding? he's looked at minho like he hung the stars since they met  
  
**NotHanSolo:**  
i do not!  
do i?  
  
**Lix00:**  
you kind of do 

Hyunj changed _NotHanSolo_ 's name to _Ho's Hoe_

 **Ho's Hoe:**  
i'm going to strangle you  
  
**BornSeunger:**  
notice how he didn't argue the statement  
  
**Ho's Hoe:**  
<.<  
i hate you both  
  
**Hyunj:**  
yeah yeah.  
focus on your date~  
  
**Ho's Hoe:**  
that's the thing! i don't know if it is a date  
  
**Lix00:**  
where are you guys?  
  
**Ho's Hoe:**  
just getting burgers  
but he only agreed to come after i told him it would just be the two of us. and he insisted on paying. he's getting our food right now  
  
**Hyunj:**  
it's a date  
  
**Ho's Hoe:**  
but what if he doesn't think it is?!  
  
**Hyunj:**  
then ask him.  
  
**Ho's Hoe:**  
but what if he doesn't and i ask and then things are weird between us?  
i don't want that  
shit gotta go. he's coming back  
  
**Lix00:**  
good luck!


	3. three: hyunjin created rms minsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> moving day is getting closer, roommates are assigned, and unfortunate events at a fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's brief mention of anxiety in this chapter and the aftermath of an out of scene anxiety attack. there's nothing too detailed or anything, but it's there.

freshMEN

 **Lix00:**  
you guys, it's almost moving day!  
  
**Hyunj:**  
lixie, i think you're the only one excited about this  
  
**Lix00:**  
D: but why? we'll all be together  
  
**Ho's Hoe:**  
because none of us want to pack or unpack  
  
**Lix00:**  
fair enough  
  
**BornSeunger:**  
hey, maybe we should ask innie to join the chat. he's technically a freshman too  
  
**Hyunj:**  
no he's a freshboy. he might be an adult, but he's still the baby

RMS Changlix  
  
_Jisung_ changed _Jongin_ to _freshBOY_

 **freshBOY:**  
hey!  
  
**Jisung:**  
blame hyunjin  
  
**Chan:**  
what is happening?  
  
**freshBOY:**  
they're being mean to me. just because you're older…  
  
**Hyunjin:**  
why haven't we added innie to the main gc?  
  
**Jisung:**  
because that's just for us roommates, of course  
  
**freshBoy:**  
i thought this was just to discuss felix and changbin  
  
**Seungmin:**  
why is this chat even a thing, really?  
  
**Hyunjin:**  
SPEAKING OF CHANGLIX  
  
look at them! we were making cookies at jisung's yesterday. i think felix went over to binnie's afterward  
  
**Seungmin:**  
hold up  
what the fuck  
why did you guys all get together and make cookies and not invite me?  
  
**Woojin:**  
i heard talk of cookies. what did i miss?  
aww look at changlix!!  
  
**Jisung:**  
right!?!  
i was dying

The Strays

 **Hyunj:**  
wait wait  
felix made a good point earlier  
  
**Lix00:**  
i did?  
  
**Hyunj:**  
yeah.  
hold up

 _Hyunj_ changed _Lix00_ to _StarBoy_

 **Binnie:**  
starboy?  
  
**StarBoy:**  
<3 <3 <3 <3  
  
**Hyunj:**  
never you mind, binnie. you had to be there to get it.  
  
**Appa:**  
it's about his freckles  
  
**Hyunj:**  
how dare you  
  
**Dad:**  
obviously he's right.  
  
**Hyunj:**  
you're both cancelled  
  
**BornSeunger:**  
cancel them later. what was lix's point?  
  
**Hyunj:**  
moving day is soon  
  
**Squirrel:**  
yeah :/  
hey! when did someone change my name  
  
**Minnie:**  
_@Appa_ did like two days ago. keep up

 _Squirrel_ changed _Appa_ to _Roo_

 **StarBoy:**  
!!!!  
roo! that's so cute  
  
**Dad:**  
ok, so what's this about moving day?  
  
**Hyunj:**  
right!  
we still haven't chosen who is going to share a room with who.  
  
**Squirrel:**  
did we figure out what style suite they were sticking us in in the first place?  
  
**StarBoy:**  
yeah! it's one of the big suites. four rooms of two beds, a large sitting room, shared bathroom. our floor has a private laundry room too so we don't have to use the ones in the basement of another building.  
  
**Squirrel:**  
i wanna room with chris!  
  
**Hyunj:**  
i'll room with minho since we've got a lot of the same schedule  
  
**Dad:**  
then i'll room with seungmin. that way we can work on our projects and such and not disturb everyone else.  
  
**BornSeunger:**  
sounds good to me  
  
**Minnie:**  
yeah ok  
  
**Roo:**  
of course!  
  
**Hyunj:**  
that leaves felix and changbin to room together! i hope you guys don't mind?  
  
**StarBoy:**  
i don't ! i'd like to room with any of you, honestly  
  
**Binnie:**  
yeah, that's fine.

RMS Changlix

 **Chris:**  
wait. did you three just manipulate it so that changbin and felix would have to room together?  
  
**Hyunjin:**  
i have no idea what you're talking about?  
  
**Seungmin:**  
us? never. we're angels  
  
**Jisung:**  
are you feeling alright christopher?  
  
**freshBOY:**  
what have i missed?  
  
**Minho:**  
yeah ok. we really need a gc with the kid in it so we don't have to keep repeating everything  
  
**freshBOY:**  
i'm not a kid!

freshMEN

 **Lix00:**  
I JUST REMEMBERED!!!!  
how did your date with minho go? _@Ho's Hoe_  
  
**Ho's Hoe:**  
it wasn't a date.  
or well maybe it was  
i don't know. we didn't like… talk about it  
we got burgers and talked and he walked me home  
then he went to his place and we've not talked about it since  
:/  
  
**BornSeunger:**  
you should have asked him  
  
**Hyunj:**  
yeah! how are you supposed to know if he likes you if you don't talk to him?  
  
**Ho's Hoe:**  
you're one to talk, hyunjin  
  
**Hyunj:**  
you shut your mouth  
  
**Lix00:**  
what?  
  
**Hyunj:**  
nothing, lix. don't worry about it.  
  
**Lix00:**  
:/  
  
**Ho's Ho:**  
what's everyone doing tonight?  
  
**BornSeunger:**  
random  
  
**Ho's Ho:**  
i'm bored. someone come entertain me :<  
  
**Hyunj:**  
i think chris and woojin were talking about going to end of summer festival tonight. we could crash their date  
  
**Lix00:**  
it's not a date. chris said so  
  
**Hyunj:**  
it's a date  
  
**Ho's Hoe:**  
it's a date  
  
**BornSeugner:**  
it's a date

Hyunjin created the chat RMS Minsung  
  
Hyunjin added _Chris_ , _Changbin_ , _Seungmin_ , _Felix_ , _Woojin_ , and _Jeongin_

 **Seungmin:**  
*sighs*  
not this again  
  
**Hyunjin:**  
i can't stop laughing. han is so bad at this oh my god  
  
**Woojin:**  
bad at what? what are we missing?  
  
**Hyunjin:**  
while you and mr. christopher bang chan are busy doing i don't know what  
  
  
**Chris:**  
we're waiting in line for funnel cakes  
  
**Hyunjin:**  
oh. well. fair enough.  
anYWAY. minho and han talked about riding the ferris wheel together  
because han wanted to right?  
but somehow, he left minho and now minho has to ride it alone  
  
**Felix:**  
minho is scared of heights!  
  
**Hyunjin:**  
i know. that's why it's funny  
  
**Felix:**  
:| it is not

The Strays

 **Squirrel:**  
hey guys! they've got free drinks at this tent on the far end. you should come here.  
  
**Roo:**  
jisung, aren't you forgetting something?  
  
**Squirrel:**  
no?  
  
**Dad:**  
  
  
**Hyunj:**  
seungmin and i are going on the go karts. someone tell han what he forgot

 _Hyunj_ changed _Squirrel_ to _Neville_

 **Neville:**  
what?!  
  
**StarBoy:**  
chris and i have minho. we're gonna walk around a while.  
  
**Neville:**  
what?  
oh  
oh!!! oh my god

Ji and Mi

 **Sun:**  
min i am so so so sorry  
i meant to come back  
but i got distracted and then there was this…  
nevermind  
i'm sorry. i didn't mean to leave you  
did you really ride it by yourself?  
why didn't you just get out of line?  
mi?  
ok...

Captain Kanga

 **Squirrel:**  
is he ok? :/  
  
**Roo:**  
he's a bit pale. but lix and i have him drinking some water and we're walking. he's not saying much, though.  
  
**Squirrel:**  
why didn't he just get out of line when i didn't come back?  
  
**Roo:**  
i think he tried. but his anxiety was kinda high and he wasn't really able to speak up and just got shuffled around  
  
**Squirrel:**  
i feel awful.  
can i join you guys?  
  
**Roo:**  
i'm… not sure that's the best idea right now  
give it a bit of time. he'll be ok  
  
**Squirrel:**  
yeah. yeah ok.

Lix & Bin

 **Lix:**  
hey! i know i said i'd come help you pack tonight, but i think chris and i are gonna crash with minho.  
he's still a bit… a;jflajkf  
i think it was all just too much.  
he was already anxious and then the heights and yeah  
  
**Bin:**  
it's ok. you don't have to explain.  
do you guys need some more company?  
  
**Lix:**  
i'll ask minho if he minds  
  
**Bin:**  
ok  
  
**Lix:**  
he says it's ok! if you bring pizza  
  
**Bin:**   
ok, deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk. this chapter was inspired by recent stray kids material, obviously. hope you all have a great weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk [on tumblr](https://shineeali.tumblr.com/) or on my [writing blog](https://seoksyubae.tumblr.com/).


End file.
